


Goodbye not always means goodbye

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey has to make some difficult decisions ...





	Goodbye not always means goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any, any, "Never come back, you hear me!?" (first sentence)

„Never come back, you hear me!?“

Zeke swallowed hard.  
„Case. You can't mean that,“ he murmured while trying hard to fight the upcoming panic.

Casey's blue eyes sparkled annoyed.  
„I can't? I have every right to be angry. You lie to me; you cheat on me. Not only once! And then you come back to tell me that you... love me?“

„I do.“  
Zeke's voice was trembling and almost inaudible.

Casey blinked his tears away, he felt so torn apart but giving was not an option. Not again.  
„When did you find out,“ he asked.

Zeke didn't look up while answering.  
„I was in the club in Akron yesterday, and there was this guy. We had some drinks and flirted; then he asked me if I would like to go home with him. I said, yes, why not. But then... 

I did cheat on you, Casey, with girls. Never with a guy. You were the first one, the only one. When he kissed me, I knew it. And I left.“

He paused, closing his eyes for a moment to sort out his mind.  
„You are the one I want to be together with. The girls... it was just... panic, I guess. Never before I've felt for anyone what I feel for you. 

Please, give me another chance, just one, okay?“

Casey hesitated, then he shook his head.  
„Too much has happened. I want to believe you, but it's pretty hard. And a relationship full of mistrust can never work. 

I will go to Boston next month, MIT. The distance will be good for both of us.“   
When he noticed Zeke's lost face, he touched his cheek gently and smiled.  
„It's not a goodbye, Zeke. It might be a chance for a new beginning.“

**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic (LJ)


End file.
